Poison Ivy
by lollielilli
Summary: People have secrets, Ivy has her fair share of them. She can be lethal like Poison. Just plain irritating like Poison Ivy. Or she can just be Ivy, the insomniac girl with acute paranoia and bipolarity. ZigZag/OC or X-Ray/OC
1. Chapter 1

I sat staring out the window at the dry, desert of Texas, my orange hair fanning across my face. The old yellow school bus I was on rattled with every stone it rolled over. The sharp metal of the handcuffs dug into my skin. I looked down from the window and at the guards and bus driver. One of the guards was eating and the other was looking in my general direction. I looked out the window again and saw holes, lots and lots of holes.

The bus slowed to a stop and the guards got up and took off the handcuffs. They yanked me and my bag out of the seat and took me to the front. They walked off, I followed, looking down. I was lead into a house, that looked rather like an old prison in my opinion, with the relief of air conditioning. I finally looked up and was met with a man sitting behind a desk with his feet placed upon it. He looked like a wannabe cowboy... it was stupid.

"Ivy Matthew?" he asked looking up.

I nodded.

"My name is Mr. Sir, you will address me as so, got it pipsqueak?" he paused as if waiting for me to make fun of it or something.

Instead I nodded "Yes Mr. Sir".

He looked momentarily shocked but nodded at me and started to lecture me again. "This isn't a Girl Scout camp, just cause you're a girl don't expect special treatment." he said.

"I wasn't expecting any... Mr. Sir" I replied.

I snickered, I finally got the name thing. He sighed, not bothering to do anything.

"You wont have to wear a jumpsuit cause we don't have any that you can wear, so i hope you've brung enough clothes, cause you aint gettin' any from us".

I nodded again.

"Ivy Matthew, I respect you. You aren't a bad kid, you just made some bad decisions" said a cheery voice.

I turned around to see a stout man with way too much sunscreen on. Mr. Sir groaned and mumbled something about touchy feely crap, then left.

"I'm Dr. Pendanski, D-tents counsellor" said the fat guy. He lead me out, the hot air seemed to hit me like a brick.

It was nice enough though, Genovia, the place I live in is pretty cold. My hands started to twitch and the familiar feeling of panic started to rise. I swung my bag around and pulled out my violin. I started to play. I walked as I played, Dr. P looked at me strangely, luckily he had probably read my file and understood.

He took me into a tent, "This is D-tent, D stands for diligence. The boys should be back soon, I'll leave you to get acquainted".

I nodded and he left. I stopped playing and put my violin away. Seriously, I was sleeping in the same tent as male delinquents...idiots. I did the only other thing that I knew would clam me down, sing. I shut my eyes and began.


	2. Chapter 2

I nodded and he left. I stopped playing and put my violin away. Seriously, I was sleeping in the same tent as male delinquents...idiots. I did the only other thing that I knew would clam me down, sing. I shut my eyes and began.

'There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired lonely place

Walls of insincerity,  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up  
2 AM, who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
And now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,  
It was enchanting to meet you,  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that  
This was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again  
These are the words I held back  
As I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you'

I opened my eyes and saw 7 boys, 6 of them looking very shocked and the 1 left was walking to his cot. I looked back at them warily, I don't trust people very easily. On the left was a black kid with thick rimmed dirty wire glasses, next to him was a white kid with a bandana 'round his head and a toothpick in his mouth, then there was another black kid he was reasonably muscly and had dark brown hair, after that stood a tall-ish Latino with a buzz-cut, next to him were two boys, one with curly brown hair and soft brown eyes, the other with wild wavy dirty blonde hair and electrifying blue eyes. The kid that had walked off was quite small, around 12 looking, black and he had a mini afro.

The one with wire rimmed glasses shook his head a little and opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. The Latino blinked continuously for a few seconds. A little smirk started to tug on my lips. The glasses guy seemed to have regained his composure, because he stepped forward, I shrunk back a bit and my eyes widened slightly, out of the corner of my eye I saw the one with the dirty blonde hair looking at me curiously.

"Uh... Why exactly are you here?"

I snapped out of my daze.  
"Er... I-I w-was t-too dangerous f-for a girls c-correction facility... I think..." I trailed off looking at my crossed legs.

I heard a scoff, my head snapped up as I searched for the person. My eyes locked on the guy with the toothpick. I looked down again and sighed.

"They called me crazy... I'm not... at least I hope I'm not..." I whispered softly, a tear rolled down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away hoping that nobody saw.

"Are you ok?" I heard a voice ask.

I turned my head it was the boy with the blue eyes and dirty blonde hair.

I blinked, he was the first person to ever ask me that.

I shook my head sadly "Not really no" I replied, still looking down "I don't think I ever was... but that's ok".

He nodded slightly and gave me an understanding smile... Maybe he did understand.


	3. Chapter 3

This is Ivy by the way: .

* * *

The supposed leader stepped forward "So, I'm X-Ray and this is Squid, Armpit, Magnet, Zig-zag, Caveman... and that's Zero" He pointed to each boy as he spoke. Finally he pointed at me and nodded, trying to get me to speak.

"Ivy, Ivy Matthew..." I told them, I looked away, then at Zig-Zag and then at the floor, I played with my fingers, a nervous habit.

"So this is my cot isn't it?" I asked, not sure what I would do if it wasn't.

I heard someone nod, I have pretty good hearing like that. I smiled slightly.

A loud trumpet sound rung out. I jumped in surprise, and buried my head in my hands. I've never liked loud sounds, I prefer quiet when I can think. The sound stopped.

"Hey new girl, dinner time" said a voice, X-ray... I think.

I nodded and got up, I followed them to the mess hall. As soon as I walked in, it felt like everyone's eyes were on me and I did not like it at all. My eyes widened and I started to mentally freak-out. I hummed softly to myself as I walked to D-tents table.

I sat down on the bench next to Caveman and Zig-Zag, X-Ray opposite me. They started to talk as I concentrated on digesting the crap in front of me... Omg I think it just moved. My face obviously mirrored my disgust as the boys started to laugh. I blushed beet red and looked down. I looked up as soon as I figured my blush had disappeared, only to see X-Ray reaching for my bread.

'Oooh that sneaky little bitch, you better not touch the only remotely edible crap on the plate' I thought as I smacked his hand away, taking the bread and stuffing some in my mouth.

They all looked kind of shocked... I figured no one declined X-Ray's request for food.

I stood up abruptly "Nobody eats my food and gets away with it. Nobody. Have a nice day" I smiled briefly and stomped out of the hall and back to the tent.

I crashed on my bed and crawled under the covers. I grabbed my stuffed Narwhale, otherwise known as Potato and my iPod. I put my earphones in and put the songs on shuffle. I have insomnia, acute paranoia and bipolarity, which all make it very hard to sleep. I can go for around a week with only 2 hours of sleep. Supposedly we get up at 4, luckily I'll already be up.

The boys came back shortly, none of them said anything to me... I probably still looked a bit ticked off. Soon after, the lights went out and they all went to sleep. I stayed up in a state of half sleep, I probably got around 30 minutes of solid sleep.


End file.
